Holiday hero
by raelynn gross
Summary: Maka has a small problem that Soul has to fix. Can he do it?


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL. BUT THIS DID HAPPEN TO ME ONCE.

He stared unblinkingly at her as she dabbed the blood from her chin. His gaze shifted slightly to the small object on the bathroom sink still covered in blood with a little skin on top. Soul knew from experience that was painful pulling.

"Your thirteen…right?" he asked as he examined the blonde huddled over the sink. She nodded; he was the one who gave her a gift for her birthday.

"So, should I call the dentist or something?" he asked as he thought over the idea of having a fake tooth put in his friend's mouth. That was way too much money for them, but no way would she go without one.

"Soul, this was my final baby tooth. So anyway…" she smiled before taking the tooth to throw it in the trash. Soul acted on instinct. He grabbed her hand and made for the tooth.

"Maka, what the heck are you doing?" he asked her. Maka stared at him confused at the sudden action.

"I'm throwing away the tooth. What else do I do with it?" she asked. Soul gaped a little before shooting her a serious look.

"You put it under your pillow and get a dollar out of it from the tooth fairy." He explained. Maka stood flabbergasted at the boy before her. She would have laughed if he wasn't wearing such a serious expression.

"Soul who told you that crap?" she asked as she tried to regain her tooth. Soul merely showed off his own pearly whites.

"Gramps told me that when you lose a tooth you place it under your pillow and when you wake up the next day it would be replaced by a dollar." Soul said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Didn't your parents ever tell you that?" he asked. Maka shook her head. She had never heard of such a strange ritual.

"Mama was always either fussing with papa or making me study as for papa; we both know what he was doing." Maka spat the last part.

"Ok so we both know your parents weren't the best. But you read enough books didn't they ever talk about the tooth fairy?" he asked hoping she knew at least something.

"Romance novels don't talk about such childish things unless it's a cute guy that they are about to-"but Soul interrupted her; his face going red.

"Ok, so can you just take my word on something for once?" he asked as his blonde haired miester nodded.

Soul swore he was crazy. Sneaking into Maka's room was his stupidest idea ever. But the stubborn girl had been neglected a childhood legend and chance of free money to spend on candy. What was even more uncool was that he was wearing a pink fairy costume. This he swore was to hopefully fool his miester if she were to wake up. Making sure the dollar bill was still in his hand he opened the door and began his four legged crawl to his miester's bed. He prayed the girl had kept the tooth under her pillow like he showed her or this was going to get more complicated. It had taken his young miester a good four hours to zonk out before her poor weapon could even enter the room at four in the morning. But he knew this was worth it. Silently and carefully he reached under the small pillow to find his target. Flesh met flesh as Soul realized his miester's hand covered the small tooth.

"Seriously Maka?" he breathed as he attempted to release her grasp. She suddenly moved her body now rolled to where she faced him. Her eyes were closed in peace and her face shown no pain or weariness. Her blonde hair was spread around and clung to her face from the Nevada heat. He smiled at the sight. Her hand had moved as well, now holding onto the target ever so lightly with the tips of her fingers. Soul smirked as he made the transfer. Quietly he got up, though the hem of the skirt tickled the miesters nose. He froze eyeing his options. He had only seconds to get away as his groggy miester was beginning to stir. He growled softly as he bolted for the closes thing. The window. Once he was readying to jump out his miesters voice met his ears.

"Soul?" she whispered with question as she eyed his shadow. Soul was thankful it was one of those rare cloudy nights.

"The tooth fairy." He whispered before allowing himself to fall from the window to the ground below. He'd take the opposite wall to the living room window. They always left it unlocked so Blair could get in.

The next morning; as Soul was munching on some cereal whilst watching Sonic, his miester ran in. much practice helped as he lifted his bowl with the movements as Maka thrusted a dollar in his face.

"You were right Soul I got a dollar and guess what else!" she exclaimed showing the same excitement as a five year old holding a new puppy.

"What?" he asked never taking his eyes off the blue hedgehog on tv.

"I saw the tooth fairy." She whispered as if it was a secret only they could hear. Soul nearly chocked as he side glanced his partner.

"And?" he asked as he shoved another spoonful of food in his mouth.

"And nothing I sort of fell back asleep after it told me it was the tooth fairy. But she wore a tutu and had pretty wings on her back." Maka smiled. Soul nodded glad that was all she remembered.

"Well anyway I'm going to put this in the savings jar." She announced before running to the laundry room. At least she was happy and the saving jar ended up not losing a dollar. Wait she was going to the laundry room? Wasn't that where he hid the….

"Soul, why is there a fairy costume in the closet?" Maka called out. Soul groaned before attempting to run away.

"Soul?" Maka asked as she emerged from the back room.

"I figured you needed at least one good childhood memory since your past is about as sucky as mine." He said as he glanced everywhere but at her. He suddenly was knocked backwards as a small blonde body hugged him.

"Thank you Soul." She whispered as he patted her back. He smiled knowing he made his miester's day.

"You know, my parents never told me about any kind of holiday or occasion hero. No cupid, Santa, Easter bunny-"

"That one's real because I swear it visits me every year where else does the chocolate come from." He interjected.

"Right." Maka laughed.

"Hey, Maka." Soul said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I'll be your holiday hero if you promise one thing." He smirked.

"Sure, what?" she asked curious at his offer.

"You kiss me after each one." He whispered to ashamed to look up. He was surprised though when a small wet kiss met his cheek.

"I need to start marking holidays on the calendar more." He chuckled as his miester still hugged him. He could get use to this.


End file.
